Raging Flames of a Thunderous Soul
by Konsu
Summary: A little side story to The Guardians Revised, telling Tatsuki's story before she joined the other Guardians. It starts after Ichigo and the gang traveled to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia


_**Tatsuki: Well, this is more like it. Thought I would have preferred to have a story not connected to another. (Tatsuki sighs shaking her head) Oh well, beggars can't be choosers right? Here we go; this is...**__**Raging Flames of a Thunderous Soul**__**. This story here is directly connected to the story, **__**The Guardians Revised**__**, it tells my story up to the point I join the gang. Hope you all enjoy...and before I forget (Tatsuki coughs a few times and continues), Konsu does not own BLEACH...now enjoy**_

* * *

"Tatsuki, are you alright you've been on this hill for awhile now?"

Tatsuki casts Usagi a small glare, and glares at the sky, staring at the passing clouds wistfully.

"I'm fine, just thinking of the past,"

Tatsuki closes her eyes, she losing herself to her memories, something she heard Raven repeatedly tell the others not to do, saying it was dangerous. But if Tatsuki did that, she would forget her reason for gaining the power she so desired, the power she wished to used against the woman who took someone very important away from her. The very same woman who appeared before her today, the woman with the long, almost breathtaking beautiful snow white hair and murderous purple eyes, the woman who changed her in ways that reminded her of the boy she met earlier.

"Damn you Leona,"

Tatsuki's whisper was full of hate, she falling to her memories of the time before she became a Guardian weeks earlier, the time when she was struggling to find her place in the world, knowing the people around her were doing amazing things, doing things she wouldn't have ever dreamed of doing, and a lone tear rolls down her cheek remembering them.

_**I remember**_

_**Lightning and Fire, my dreams were always full of them. I would always hear the roaring voice of thunder echoing through my soul. I would always hear the burning crackling of flames burning within my soul. Lightning and Fire goes hand in hand, I understand that more than anything having dreamed of it for so many years. But at the time, at the time I couldn't bridge the connection between the two, nor did I understand why I was having such dreams.**_

_**The thunder echoing through my soul roars loudly. The fire burning through my soul burns strongly.**_

_**At times, when I dream, I just don't dream of thunder or fire, but I dream of three people.**_

_**One was a girl who could pass of as my twin. The girl was always surrounded by lightning, she shooting lightning bolts from her hands, feet, hair and mouth. It was a strange sight, it was even stranger seeing her flow through a strange martial arts style I've never heard or seen before. The girl was dressed in a royal green gown, always smiling elegantly, and always full of a strange fiery determination.**_

_**The second was a woman who could pass off as my older sister. The woman was strange, always lazing around in a sea of flames drinking sake. By her side, always pierced in the ground on a strange flaming rock was a sword. At times I could hear a roar of a dragon within her region. At other times I could hear the loud squawks of a bird. Strangely, whenever I dreamed of her, she would stare in the distance where the land of lightning was, where the other was, and then she would turn to me, an arrogant smirk always plastered on her beautiful face, and would say the same phrase each and every time.**_

_**"What will you choose girl, Fire or Lightning?"**_

_**At other times, this was rare, but slowly becoming regular. I would dream of a girl with blood red hair, she surrounded by a fierce wind and always had thunder roaring in the background, always had lightning lighting the dark skies. The girl was always shouting something to me, always trying to tell me something, but for some reason I couldn't hear her, no, I wouldn't hear her. And when I turn my back on her, I would always hear her last words.**_

_**"Why don't you open your eyes Tatsuki? Why don't you believe me?"**_

_**I never knew the answer to that, but I would always see an image of Ichigo soon after, his back shown to me, by his side was that girl, Rukia Kuciki.**_

_**I don't know why I had dreams of someone I've never met before until recently. In fact, since she came into my life, no, since she came into Ichigo's life, I've notice changes. Ichigo, he seemed happier, Orihime was becoming bolder, and both were growing steadily distant to me. But that wasn't all. I notice something within me turning violently, trying to burn its way to the surface of my soul. I always manage to hold it back, however, one day, the day after Ichigo and Orihime left on some trip during the summer, I met someone who ignited a fuse within my soul, and the terrible burning feeling I tried to hold back exploded.**_

_**Fire and Lightning covered the land and skies that day, and my power awaken, a power that I had no means of controlling, a power that nearly took my life, one I wish would have took that bitch of a woman's life instead.**_

_**It all began that day**_

Rain fell over the dark Karakura. The rain was heavy, it quickly flooding the streets. A thick fog covers the streets. Hail begins falling from the raining sky. The people quickly scatter for shelter, wanting to escape the freezing weather. One of such people was Tatsuki Arisawa (16).

"Where the hell did this rain come from-ACHOO? Fuck I think I'm catching a-ACHOO, a fucking cold,"

Tatsuki rubs her nose, and sneezes once more. A bit of snot trails down her nose, and Tatsuki wipes it in obvious disgust.

"Nasty, so nasty-ACHOO!"

Deciding she had enough of the rain, Tatsuki runs into the cafe to her right. Heading straight for the restroom, Tatsuki ignores the perverts staring over her soaked uniform, revealing more body than she ever would like.

"Damn," Tatsuki rings out her hair like a towel. "Rain of all things," Tatsuki then rings out her shirt. "I hate rain," Tatsuki proceeds to ring out her skirt next, all with one hand, the other contained by a cast. "Especially rain that comes out of nowhere on a sunny day with fog, it reminds me of that time," Tatsuki pats down her shirt, frowning soberly.

_'That time,'_

_**Flash**_

_Rain fell over the park. Tatsuki (7) cries trying to shake the white-haired woman awake, trying her best to ignore the large bloody slash going over right shoulder to her left hip._

_"Ra-chan, Ra-chan, Ran,"_

_A cruel laugh echoes through Tatsuki's ears and she glares at the silver-haired woman through her tear ridden eyes._

_"Cry in despair child, I'm sure Ra-chan will enjoy seeing you like this from hell,"_

_The woman's purple eyes piece through the crying, glaring Tatsuki. Hail soon falls, and fog gathers. The woman turns from Tatsuki and slowly walks away, holding a bloody sword in hand, her prize._

_**Flash**_

Tatsuki clutches her head. Now wasn't the time to be remembering something so pointless. There was nothing she could do about _that_ at this moment in time. For one she was powerless. A powerless person had no right doing anything, something Ran beat into her many times. Two, she had no idea where to find _that_ _woman_.

_'Even if I saw her, I wouldn't know what to do,'_

Tatsuki exits the restroom, her clothes somewhat dry. Making her way out the cafe, something out the window catches her eyes. The rain had become worse and the fog had thickened to levels where she could barely see the street.

"Damn this sucks,"

Tatsuki sighs and walks to an empty table. Taking a seat, she stares out the window tiredly, not really wanting to be stuck in the cafe.

_'I hate the smell of coffee, I wonder if this place sells hot coco,'_

Tatsuki raises her hand to call a waiter over, when she saw someone outside the window that made her heart skip a beat. Rubbing her eyes, Tatsuki blinks and stares outside, she slowly paling at the sight that greeted her.

"It, it can't be,"

The rain lightens slightly and the fog clears a bit, making it possible for anyone to see across the street. Standing there, a cold smirk plastered on her beautiful face was a woman with long silver hair and cold purple eyes. The woman wore a black and white robe, with a sword attached to her waist. In her hand, gleaming under the sunlight was a very familiar sword.

Tatsuki's blood runs cold, her face paling unnaturally. Slowly, ever so slowly Tatsuki's heartbeat picks up, it beating so loud she would have thought the waitress next to her could hear it, if it wasn't for her mind and soul that were focusing on the woman slowly walking away, she disappearing in the heavy rain.

Fist clinched tightly, Tatsuki suddenly stands and runs out the cafe, ignoring the shouts of the waitress. The cold, skin stinging rain pelts against Tatsuki's skin, slowly turning it a nasty shade of blue. The rain was unnatural and hurting her, but Tatsuki took notice. Her mind was focused on one thing, and one thing alone.

Finding that woman

The rain slowly lightens and the fog lifts slightly. Tatsuki could hear the faint sound of whistling in the air. Recognizing the eerie _Amazing Grace_ tune, Tatsuki grits her teeth and pushes on, she entering the park. The whistling becomes louder and Tatsuki could see her, she standing near the fountain, whistling her favorite song in her own tune. Skidding to a stop no more than five feet away from the woman, Tatsuki pants heavily, her eyes grim, her tired grin dark.

In Tatsuki's ears all she could hear was the woman's whistling, her cruel laughter, and the sounds of her own screams, the past and present merging in her mind. Lifting her head, Tatsuki grits her teeth, darkness swirling in her brown orbs.

The woman's whistling suddenly stops, and she speaks with her low, cold, and slightly deep voice.

"My, such darkness burning in your soul, how long have you suppressed this?" The woman turns her head slightly so her left purple eye was staring at the glaring girl. "Since I killed that woman you trained under...is that right Princess?" Tatsuki's teeth grind, veins becoming visible on her pale, almost blue face. "I'm quite surprise you ran through this rain of mine, no normal human can survive it," The woman slowly faces Tatsuki her robe waving in the wind. "I must ask, why is it that you have yet trained to kill me, isn't that what you desire?" The woman was truly confused. "Princess you haven't changed at all. Your power is still lacking, but your hate and darkness isn't," The woman takes notice of the rain evaporating from touching Tatsuki, and she smiles, very amused.

Before she could speak again, Tatsuki's hair wavers and spikes slightly, and she roars charging the woman. Steam rises from Tatsuki's body, it swirling violently around her. For a brief moment, thunder roars in the sky and lightning flashes. Releasing another rage-filled roar, Tatsuki does something so unbecoming of her. She throws a wild punch at the woman's face. For her part, the woman only stands still, she chuckling at Tatsuki's stupid actions.

"You're just like an angry bull Princess,"

A shockwave releases once Tatsuki's punch hits the woman's face. All was silent. The rain falls but made no sound. Tatsuki's eyes glare into the woman's; they full of an ever growing rage. However, the woman was quite different. The woman's eyes were calm and very, _very_ cold. Hand reaching out, she grabs Tatsuki's arm contained by a cast and grips it tightly. A cry escapes Tatsuki's throat.

"How disappointing Princess,"

The woman lifts Tatsuki by her broken arm, her unscathed face leering at the groaning girl. The grip on Tatsuki's cast increases, cracks appearing in the cast.

"I thought you would be better than this,"

The cast shatters and the woman's claws dig into Tatsuki's arm earning a loud painful cry from the girl.

"The power of hatred and vengeance is the quickest way to power. Those eyes of yours that day interest me, it was the eyes of a being full of hatred, a being that can grow to be something unimaginable," The woman's eyes begin glowing. "Tell me Princess, did Ra-chan's death mean nothing to you, did she sacrifice her life for nothing, did she betray us...for nothing," Something akin to anger flashes in the woman's glowing eyes. The grip she had on Tatsuki's arm loosens and finally releases. "You are truly," Tatsuki's body drops slowly. "A worthless girl," The woman's leg shoots out, connecting with Tatsuki's stomach. Ribs shattering, Tatsuki roars painfully, blood and saliva shooting out of her mouth. Tatsuki flies off the woman's leg, and crashes into a tree. Back making a nasty crack on impact, Tatsuki slides down lifelessly, her dulling brown eyes glaring at the woman weakly.

The woman sheathes the sword she _received_ from Ran and draws her own, she slowly approaching Tatsuki, her footsteps soundless.

"A powerless person has no right facing against those with power; death only awaits those who try to defy that,"

The words echoes through Tatsuki's mind, along with the words of the woman Tatsuki held close to her heart.

_A powerless person has no right facing against those with power; death only awaits those who try to defy that_

_A powerless person has no right_

_A powerless person_

_Powerless person_

_**Powerless**_

_Powerless Person_

_A powerless person_

_A powerless person has no right_

_A powerless person has no rights in this world Tatsuki-chan remember that. But if a powerless person truly desires so, they can gain the power to defy that. All they have to do is breach past that **limit** keeping them powerless_

Thunder roars in the sky, lightning flashes, and the temperature quickly rises. The rain falling overhead slowly evaporates, the fog lifts, and the air becomes hot.

"Hmm,"

The woman stares at Tatsuki's pulsating form. The air around her was bending from the heat radiating from her body. A small flame bursts from her body, followed by a spark of electricity, it shooting out at her. The electricity, similar to a bolt of lightning strikes, but hits a barrier of energy formed around the woman. A pleased grin forms watching the girl's growing power going wild.

"I see, so you're not as powerless as I thought," The woman chuckles. "If you are still conscious girl listen closely. I am Leona, one of Chaos's Generals. As of now you don't have the necessary power or control of your powers, but when you do, seek me out, I'll be waiting," The woman suddenly chuckles she sheathing her sword. "If you live, seek me out, but then again, if you're as resilient as I believe you are then you'll live. Don't disappoint me Princess," The woman chuckles once more and walks away, her robes blowing in the wind. Whistling her favorite song once more, she vanishes as the wind blows once again.

Tatsuki had heard everything and something within her turns violently. The flames and electricity shooting from her body grows. The grass beneath her and the tree she was leaning against catches ablaze. Pain rips through Tatsuki's body and she screams. Her painful screams echoes throughout Karakura. Inside her body it felt as if everything was melting. The clothes on her body slowly disintegrate and Tatsuki realizes as she howls to the heavens, that she was going to die by her own power.

Self-Incinerate or was it Self-immolation, Tatsuki didn't know what she could call it, maybe spontaneous combustion is what it was called. These strange thoughts ran through Tatsuki's mind as her screaming slowly dies, her eyelids dropping. Vision going black, Tatsuki caught sight of two pair of feet coming her way, and she could barely make out voices, they sounding oddly familiar.

"Put her out,"

"This isn't my specialty,"

"Whatever, just do it,"

"Stand back,"

A strong wind blows over Tatsuki, and she collapses. The flames around her dies, the flames burning inside her dies as well, and the electricity running over her body die as well. Tatsuki, now unconscious, lies on the ground, bloody, burnt, and broken.

"Let's get her to that crazy guy's place,"

A familiar girl lifts Tatsuki, her long black hair blowing in the wind.

"Let's hurry,"

Another familiar girl runs off, she adjusting her red-framed glasses.

"I hope she doesn't die,"

"She won't, the Princess is forever strong,"

The red head silently agrees, but that didn't stop her from casting her friend a concern glance.

"As her Knights we failed, we must do better in protecting her now that Chaos is moving,"

The black-haired girl smirks coldly.

"She won't like that, she hates being protected. The girl always saw herself as a Knight instead of a Princess,"

"Even now she's like that, what a bothersome Princess,"

The two girl's laughter echoes through the night, their forms fading in the blowing wind of destiny.

* * *

_**Tatsuki: One chapter down...an unknown amount to go. This chapter wasn't half bad, it could have been better**_

_**(Chizuru suddenly arrives, frightening Tatsuki)**_

_**Chizuru: You're just upset you got your ass kicked and nearly died**_

_**Tatsuki: Why are you here?**_

_**(Chizuru grin and grabs Tatsuki's arm, dragging her off into the unknown)**_

_**Chizuru: We're returning to my fairy land, Author-sama has given me the approval**_

_**(Tatsuki's enraged screams echoes throughout the building)**_


End file.
